dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Haru
Perfil thumb|250px|Haru *'Nombre:' 波瑠 (はる) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Haru *'Profesión:' Actriz, Modelo, Cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Tokio, Japón *'Estatura: ' 164cm *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Géminis *'Agencia:' HORI AGENCY Dramas *G-senjou no Anata to Watashi (TBS, 2019) *Kizuna no Pedaru (SP) (NTV, 2019) *Momikeshite Fuyu SP (NTV, 2019) *Survival Wedding (NTV, 2018) *Mikaiketsu no Onna (TV Asahi, 2018) *The Sniffer SP (NHK, 2018) *Momikeshite Fuyu (NTV, 2018) *Musume no Kekkon (TV Tokyo, 2018) *Kitakaze to Taiyo no Hotei (NTV, 2017) *Anata no Koto wa Sorehodo (TBS, 2017) *Okaasan, Musume wo Yamete Ii Desu ka? (NHK, 2017) *ON (KTV, 2016) *Sekai Ichi Muzukashii Koi (NTV, 2016) *Asa ga Kita (NHK, 2015) *Hula Girl to Inu no Choco (TV Tokyo, 2015) *Gomen ne Seishun! (TBS, 2014) *Osoroshi (NHK, 2014) *Hitojichi no Rodokukai (WOWOW, 2014) *Border (TV Asahi, 2014) *Kindaichi Shonen no Jikenbo 2014 (NTV, 2014) *Yorozu Uranai Dokoro Onmyouya e Youkoso (Fuji TV, 2013) ep.3 *No Con Kid (TV Tokyo, 2013) *Kyumei Byoto 24 Ji 5 (Fuji TV, 2013) *Kasuka na Kanojo (Fuji TV, 2013) ep.7 *Switch Girl!! 2 (Fuji TV Two, 2012-2013) *Aibou 11 (TV Asahi, 2012-2013) ep.11 *MONSTERS (TBS, 2012) ep.4 *Higashino Keigo Mysteries (Fuji TV, 2012) historia 8 *Legal High (Fuji TV, 2012) ep.1 *Ekiben Hitoritabi (BSJ, 2012) *Switch Girl!! (Fuji TV, 2011) *Young Black Jack (NTV, 2011) *Gold (Fuji TV, 2010) *Tobo Bengoshi (Fuji TV, 2010) ep.6 *Shinzanmono (TBS, 2010) ep.4 *Orthros no Inu (TBS, 2009) *Ghost Town no Hana (TV Asahi, 2009) *Room of King (Fuji TV, 2008) ep.3 *33pun Tantei (Fuji TV, 2008) ep.3 *Koizora (TBS, 2008) *Shibatora (Fuji TV, 2008) ep.1 *Watashitachi no Kyokasho (Fuji TV, 2007) *14 Sai no Haha (NTV, 2006) *Taigan no Kanojo (WOWOW, 2005) Películas *Yayoi, March: 30 Years That I Loved You (2020) *Oz Land (2018) *Café Funiculi Funicula (2018) *Before a Falling Star Fades Away (2015) *Grasshopper (2015) *Again (2015) *Gajimaru Shokudo no Koi (2014) *Shinokubo Story (2013) *Kiyoku Yawaku (2013) *100 Kai Naku Koto (2013) *Zekkyou Gakkyuu (2013) *Bungo: Stories of Desire (2012) segmento "''Kofuku no Achira" *Minasang, Sayonara (2013) *Guddo Kamingu Tooru to Neko, Tamani Neko (2012) *Girls For Keeps (2012) *Mariasama ga Miteru (2010) *Softboys (2010) *Bushido Sixteen (2010) *Your Story (2009) *Yamagata Scream (2009) *Ikemen Baiku the Movie (2009) *Guardian Angel (2009) *Tenshi no ita okujo (2008) *Rock'n Roll Diet (2008) *The Chasing World (2008) *A Girl in the Sunset (2008) *Chichan wa sokyu no muko (2008) *Koizora (2007) Anuncios *Metropolitan Police Department (2017) *Hisamitsu (2016) *Mister Donut (2016) *Kirin Beverage (2016) *Mitsui (2015) *GU (2015) *Japan Post (2014) *Mainabi (2014) *Point (2013) *Morinaga (2013) *NHK BS (2013) *Otsuka Foods (2013) *Nivea (2013) *Autobacs Seven (2011) *Universal Studios Japan (2010) *Kao Corporation (2009-2014) *Benesse Corporation (2008-2009) *Suntory (2008-2009) *Universal Music (2008) *NTTdocomo (2007-2012) *Johnson & Johnson (2007-2012) *SONYWalkman × NET JUKENET (2006) Vídeos Musicales *Kami-sama, I have noticed (神様、僕は気づいてしまった) - CQCQ (2017) *DREAMS COME TRUE - KNOCKKNOCK! (2017) *indigo la End - Hitomi ni Utsuranai / 瞳に映らない (2014) *Jang Geun Suk (チャン・グンソク) - Stay (2012) *+Plus - Yukimichi / 雪道 (2009) *FUNKY MONKEY BABYS - Kokuhaku / 告白 (2008) Curiosidades *'Debut:' 2006 *'Aficiones:' Manejar, tomar una ducha, ver películas, pintar. *Obtuvo un reconocimiento cuando iba en la escuela secundaria por la prueba de escritura kanji. *Es muy sensible al frío, suele usar más de un par de calcetines y también toma agua caliente del grifo antes de acostarse. *Apareció en las dos versiones de Koizora. En la película interpretó a la mejor amiga de Mika y en el drama a la ex novia de Hiro. Enlaces *Perfil (Hori Agency) *Blog Oficial (ameba) *Instagram Oficial *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Haru 1.jpg Haru (1991) 2.jpg Haru (1991) 3.jpg Haru (1991) 4.jpg Haru (1991) 5.jpg Haru (1991) 6.jpg Haru (1991) 7.jpg Haru (1991) 8.jpg Categoría:Hori Agency Categoría:JActriz Categoría:JCantante Categoría:JModelo